


Jealousy

by WeabooCreature



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A jealous ink blob, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeabooCreature/pseuds/WeabooCreature
Summary: We hate sharing in this studio.





	Jealousy

Ever since you had been hired onto the crew a certain barely five foot demon had been following you everywhere.

He would explain to others than he was only doing this to show you around to make sure that you wouldn’t get lost in the studio. After all, the place was large enough with so many hallways that you had gotten lost a few times though luckily Bendy was always there to help.

But once you knew you’re way around the building his next excuse was that he wanted to be the one you asked questions. When you had asked Henry where some art supplies were to help outline animations Bendy popped in seemingly out of nowhere to snatch you away to his own office away from the others. You never thought much of this at the beginning. It had always seemed like he was being adorable and wanting to make you feel apart of the family here.

That was until he had morphed into his bigger form when one of the crew members had flirted with you. 

You don’t even think it could be considered flirting. It was just one of them saying how nice you looked today, complimenting you and asking why you weren’t dating anybody and then if they could be that somebody. You laughed it off, blushing a bit and smiling at them until you heard a sloshing sound behind you and saw a shadow before you.

Before you knew it you were swooped away to the familiar room that was Bendy’s office. He had gently set you down on his chair, ink dripping onto the floor that already had puddles of ink practically everywhere.

It wasn’t like you had never seen him like this but it was still a shock even if he had brief glimpses so to see him like this was a definite adjustment. You watched him as he paced in a circle, letting out a chittering sound as if to calm himself down, wiping away ink that covered his eyes only to have more cover them again.

“Bendy?” You asked in a soft voice, unsure if you should even speak when he’s like this.   


He stopped in his tracks to look at you. You couldn’t make out what emotions he was going through his mind but you wanted to try your best to help him. It was the least you could do.

“You uh, you wanna talk about what happened?” Bendy scowled a bit, a deep throaty groan leaving him before shrugging and crossing his arms over his broad chest.  


It took a while but he had shrunk in size. Nowhere near to his usual state though it was nice to not have to look down at him like you would always have to.

“I don’t like the other staff bein’ around you alright” He admitted  


A laugh escaped you and you quickly covered your mouth when he shot you a look. You cleared your throat before speaking again but an amused smile stayed behind.

”What’s so funny, _dollface_ ” He asked, foot tapping on the floor with ink dribbling off him even more and a deep rumbling sound coming from his chest. It almost sounded like purring from a lion. 

You simply shrugged. “I don’t know really. I never thought you to be the overprotective jealous type over your friends.” 

This made him silent. You furrowed your eyebrows. Did you say something? You two were friends right? Suddenly you felt unsure, biting your lip as you rubbed the side of your arm and nervously glanced away from him and his seemingly unblinking eyes. 

Before you could even say a word he was right there in front of you so close that you could smell the ink coming off of him. He always did smell good; A mixture of fragrances you could never pinpoint. His arms were resting on the sides of your seat to block off any chances you had of getting up and leaving, his large form having to crouch down some to even be at your level. 

”Are you oblivious to someone making moves on ya? Or are you just acting coy and letting them do all the work.” You blinked. 

”..Um-“ 

Bendy chuckled. “Listen here and listen good. The second you’ve walked into this studio I have been laying it on thick in my feeling for you an’ you have been actin like a little saint not knowing when a fella is trying to see if you have feelings back,” He wiped the dripping ink away from his eyes, very careful for none to get on you. “I get it if you wouldn’t wanna hook up because, uh, I’m supposed to be a cartoon and you’re a human so it wouldn’t exactly be all that well received by folk but honestly I don’t give a damn. And I get that maybe the reason you didn’t acknowledge me is because you liked some of the other workers so I probably never stood a chance it even crossed your mind as a love interest but uh, we could still work out? If you’re interested? I-I guess if you don’t wanna that’s fine but-“ 

”Bendy.” He immediately stopped talking. 

”Yeah?” 

”Shut up and kiss me.” You smiled at him and he grinned widely. 

”Ain’t gotta tell me twice.” He pulled you up out of the chair and into his arms, kissing you the instant you were lifted off the ground and you felt those fireworks romance books always talked about. 

Surprisingly, he didn’t taste like much so the worry of ink poisoning didn’t seem like a possibility anymore. 

It was a long while until he had reluctantly pulled away so you could catch your breath. You licked your lips, making the demon purr once again and grip your waist. “So..” 

the grin never left his face. “So..?” 

”How about a date? Maybe not outside in the real world because god knows the looks we could get but I’m sure the folks here wouldn’t mind setting up a little something for us. They’re like family after all.” You suggested though the reality of the situation was hitting you hard but you pushed it all aside for now. 

Bendy quickly nodded his head and the white bow floating near his neck spun a few times. Holy fuck that was cute. 

He planted more kisses wherever he could before he led you back to where the others were still at and proudly announced your new relationship status with you covering your face with an embarrassed smile. 


End file.
